


Never Sober

by orphan_account



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, RageHappy, rayvin, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times when Ray and Gavin mess around when they're on something, and the one time they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sober

i

Ray had no idea if the haze in the room was from the bong he’d just ripped, or if it was just from the way that Gavin was staring at him, but at this point he was too far gone to be able to make a proper guess. Ray’s tolerance was notably lower than Gavin’s, who had been drinking the entire evening as well and was still somehow more sober than Ray was. Ray put the bong down on the table with his lighter and laid back, sinking into the couch. It was an almost a heavenly level of comfort, bar one small thing: Gavin was still staring at him.

“Dude, what’s your problem? Do I have something on my face?” Ray finally managed to ask, but Gavin just shrugged. A few seconds passed before he sighed, “I just like looking at it, okay?” Gavin sighed. Ray’s only reply was an incredibly confused look, which Gavin took as a sign to move closer.

“You have a very nice face, Ray” Gavin continued, but Ray’s expression still hadn’t changed. He wasn’t quite able to process the words being said to him. 

When Gavin brought their lips together, his brain almost shut down completely.

 

ii

They were at a club this time. They’d shared a joint outside before heading in to join the others, who had a drink waiting for Gavin by the time they got to the table. One drink quickly turned to three- or was it five? Counting was a function his brain no longer deemed necessary, so Ray hadn’t bothered to pay attention. He was sitting at their booth, eyes closed and feeling the music, when a hint of scruff rubbed against his cheek and Gavin’s voice was in his ear.

Soon they were on the dance floor, too close together to be friendly, but too far apart for what they both needed. Gavin’s hands gripped Ray’s hips as they moved together, and for a moment they both forgot where they were and who they were with.

Michael just laughed when he saw them awkwardly shuffling out of the men’s room together 15 minutes later with sheepish looks on their faces and mussed hair.

 

iii

Burnie was having a barbeque, and Joel had made it his mission to get Ray drunk. He still couldn’t believe that this “young, able-bodied man” had only been drunk once in his life, and he quickly set out to create a drink that didn’t taste awful according to Ray. It took him about an hour times before he got it perfect, but at that point Ray had “tested” so many drinks that he didn’t even care anymore. When Ray realised what Joel had done he stared at him for a full 30 seconds before laughing and saying “Fuck you” and turning on his heel to make a faux dramatic exit. It was ruined however, as he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, much to the room’s amusement.

Gavin stumbled over and extended his hand, somehow not toppling over as well as he pulled Ray up. Ray had a small cut on his forehead that Gavin insisted on taking care of himself. “Vav’s gotta take care of X-Ray, mate” He offered as explanation, and nobody questioned it as he dragged Ray upstairs.

Thankfully when they came back down the stairs much later and Ray was covered with even more scrapes and bruises, nobody was sober enough to notice.

 

iv

Ray stared at the purple pill sitting his hand. “Trust me, it’ll make everything amazing” Gavin said before disappearing into the crowd. Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair before thinking ‘ _Fuck it_ ,’ to himself and swallowing the pill dry. He quickly made his way towards the general direction he saw Gavin head towards before they bumped into each other. Gavin was holding two bottles of water and was wiping his nose.

“I’m no good at swallowing pills,” he explained, and sniffed before passing a bottle to Ray, “You’re going to need this.” He said, and Ray grabbed it wordlessly.

Soon they made their way to the front of the crowd and near the stage. Gavin stood with his hands in the air, swaying to the music and mouthing along the words, while Ray just stared at him. In that moment Ray decided that he had never seen anything so perfect, so he pulled Gavin close and told him. Gavin just laughed and continued dancing.

That night they made out on Ray’s couch for hours, just petting and _feeling_ each other.

 

v

Ray’s new girlfriend dumped him through a text message, and for the first time in his life, he found himself wanting to get drunk. Gavin and Michael came over with an entire liquor store with them and the three of them got drunk and sat around playing video games, making a point not to talk about her, or any girl in general.

More than a few drinks later Michael stumbled back to his apartment, leaving Ray and Gavin alone. He was barely outside the door before Gavin had Ray thrown on the bed and completely naked, making it his goal to fuck the memory of Ray’s ex out of existence.

 

i

Ray woke up sore and somehow even more tired than he was when he fell asleep. He cracked his eyes open and hissed slightly before snapping them shut again. He heard a small laugh from the door and slowly forced his eyes open. Gavin stood there, fully dressed, with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin in his palm. He walked over and set them both down on Ray’s bedside table before turning towards the door.

“You’re not staying?” Ray coughed out, and Gavin shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t really do whole ‘morning after’ scene,” Gavin explained and started to walk out again.

“Gav-” Ray started, and Gav stopped, turning around more slowly this time.

“Why do we only do this,” Ray gestured between the two of them, “When we’re fucked up?” He asked. Gavin quirked an eyebrow but other than that his expression remained blank.

“I don’t usually fuck somebody sober unless it’s something serious, y’know?” Gavin said, “If you do it when you’re drunk then people tend not to get too attached. This way people can’t take it the wrong way.”

Ray swallowed hard and nodded, “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He said, praying that Gavin didn’t notice his jaw clenching.

Gavin didn’t move for a moment, just staring, before sighing deeply and walking through the door a final time. “See you later, mate,” he waved, and Ray offered a meek “Yeah, later.”

He waited until he heard the front door close before he threw the glass of water against the wall. Not caring about the liquid soaking into his carpet or the shards of glass that spray across his room. Later as he was vacuuming up glass with a massive hangover, he promised to himself that he was done.

 

He broke his promise after a week.

 


End file.
